


мягкая кровать и сладкие поцелуи.

by vankaspr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vankaspr/pseuds/vankaspr
Summary: сборник сладеньких драбблов о повседневной жизни малышек хевон.
Relationships: son hyejoo/park chaewon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. доброе утро, милая

хеджу просыпается незадолго до будильника, сразу же тянется к мобильному, дабы выключить звук. она с минуту лежит с закрытыми глазами, собираясь с мыслями на предстоящий день.

шевеление со стороны выводит темноволосую из размышлений. она чувствует, как её шею обхватывают холодные руки чэвон, которая во сне дует губки и сильнее прижимается к оливии.

хеджу не в силах сдерживать рвущуюся наружу улыбку, она приобнимает свою девушку за талию и пальчиками выводит незамысловатые узоры. в голову приходит идеальный план, как разбудить свою малышку и сделать её утро по истине добрым.

темноволосая аккуратно выползает в сторону, стараясь не потревожить драгоценный сон своей девушки раньше задуманного времени. на минуту хеджу застывает на месте, прикованная взглядом к любимой.

вид чэвон необычайно притягательный для того, чтобы украсить поцелуями девушку с ног до головы. мягкие щечки плавают в лучах утреннего солнца. пухленькие губки, которые девушка то дует, то поджимает и в обоих случаях, выглядит невероятно мило. задравшаяся серая оверсайз футболка оголяет светлую кожу на бедре, куда так и просится несколько чмоков.

хеджу тяжело втягивает воздух носом, который сейчас кажется совсем сгустился. она собирается с мыслями, думая, с чего бы начать, ведь вся чэвон выглядит слишком, чтобы не оставить на каждом миллиметре её тела сладкие поцелуи.

хеджу спускается к ногам чэвон, попутно убирая волосы в пучок резинкой с запястья, сейчас ничего не может помешать ей.

холодное прикосновение её рук к тёплым ступням чэвон, вызывает табун мурашек у последней. хеджу выцеловывает каждый пальчик, плавно поднимаясь вверх. чэвон только хмурит лоб во сне, но не просыпается.

когда поцелуи темноволосой настигают кромки чёрный шорт, хеджу не забывает провести ноготком по чувствительной коже.

чэвон дышит чаще, не просыпаясь, она издаёт слабый стон, сладость для ушей хеджу и сигнал, чтобы продолжать.

темноволосая решает сделать что поинтереснее, она примыкает зубами к нежной коже, оставляя маленький бордовый след. с уст чэвон слетает более отчётливый стон, от чего на лице хеджу появляется самодовольная ухмылка.

хеджу не останавливается на одном бордовом поцелуе. она оставляет ещё несколько следов, пока её уши купаются в сладких стонах.

хеджу на минуту останавливается, чтобы рассмотреть свою девочку.

губы чэвон приоткрыты, она дышит часто, жмурит глазки и хватается кистями за постельное бельё, как за последний шанс остаться в реальности.

хеджу проводит ноготками по кромке шорт, царапая подтянутый животик, а затем сразу же зацеловывая его.

чэвон не в силах больше сдерживаться, она хриплым ото сна голосом стонет имя темноволосой, скулит и ерзает по постели, как бы умоляя немедленно уделить ей внимания.

— х-хеджу, пожалуйста, — шепчет чэвон, с мольбой смотрит на темные омуты старшей.

— пожалуйста, что, малыш? — старшая, словно хищница, возвышается над чэвон, проводит носом по шее, вдыхая естественный запах светловолосой.

— поцелуй меня, — на грани слышимости молит младшая, выгибаясь в пояснице, когда оливия прикусывает кожу на плече.

и кто такая хеджу, чтобы ослушаться. девушка тут же отрывается от измученной кожи, примыкая сразу же к губам чэвон. обхватывая поочередно то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, слизывая слюну, кусая пухлые губки, хеджу доводит и себя, и свою девушку до звёздочек перед глазами.

чэвон сцепляет ноги на спине темноволосой, рукой пролезает под футболку, оглаживая бока, слегка царапая их ноготками, вызывая у старшей табун мурашек.

когда воздуха в легких уже не хватает, девушки отрываются друг от друга со звучным чмоком и нитью слюны на двоих.

— доброе утро, — уткнувшись куда-то в шею, шепчет младшая. чэвон смущённо улыбается, стараясь унять дрожь в руках и учащенное сердцебиение.

хеджу не может сдержать ответной улыбки, чувствуя как сердце её девушки бьётся в разы быстрее.

она берёт её руку в свою и оставляет поцелуй на внешней стороне ладони.

— могу я просыпаться так каждое утро? — чэвон приподнимается на локтях, с улыбкой глядя на свою любимую.

— всё, что пожелаешь, малыш, — темноволосая обхватывает ладошками личико старшей и оставляет нежный поцелуй на губах своей девочки.


	2. японский ресторанчик «синяя птица»

вечер чэвон начинается как обычно. она лежит на своей постели, выбирает что бы такого посмотреть и переписывается с хеджу, которая должна прийти с минуту на минуту с пакетом еды из японского ресторанчика, но по какой-то причине та всё ещё задерживается.

девушка одета в обычные треники и серую футболку, которую она тайком стащила у младшей. её блондинистые волосы хаотично разбросаны по постели, а глаза уже слипаются от продолжительного ожидания.

через некоторое время дверь в квартиру открывается, встречая запыхавшуюся темноволосую с улыбкой от уха до уха, которая явно не предвкушает чего-то хорошего; но кого это волнует, когда чэвон тут же бежит к порогу, кидаясь в объятия своей девушки, целуя её. 

— я соскучилась, — поджимая губки, бухтит светловолосая и сильнее льнет в крепкие объятия хеджу после её «я тоже».

младшая проходит в глубь комнаты, по пути вешая в шкаф свою джинсовку, и затем сразу же падая на постель, ни на секунду не отлипая от своей девочки.

— малыш, — шепчет хеджу, крепко-крепко прижимая к себе чэвон, — мне нужно переодеться, — на что старшая только мотает головой из стороны в сторону и сильнее прижимается к хеджу.

— я отпущу, если ты пообещаешь, сделать всё быстро, — бурчит старшая куда-то в шею темноволосой. хеджу даёт слово пионера-комсомола и улыбается так тепло, от чего у маленькой чэвон сердце пропускает удар. хеджу дарит мягкий поцелуй в лобик своей девочки, а затем встаёт и в быстром темпе принимает душ и переодевается в домашнее.

чэвон тем временем разбирает принесённые пакеты с едой, на своё удивление обнаруживая на дне пакета упаковку синей краски для волос. 

— хеджу? — девушка заходит в комнату, уже переодевшись в футболку и треники, она подходит к старшей и с вопросом смотрит на ту, когда она достаёт упаковку краски. 

щёки сон отчего-то вспыхивают и она смущённо опускает взгляд и в пол. 

— что такое? — чэвон подходит к девушке, цепляет пальчиками её подбородок, просит посмотреть на неё; младшая поджимает губу, но взгляд возвращает. 

— чэвон~и, ты покрасишь меня? — хеджу смотрит с мольбой в глазах, в какой-то момент подключая многочисленные «пожалуйста» и тогда-то светловолосая и сдаётся (не то, чтобы она не помогла своей девушке, только вот не каждый день она так мило умоляет её).

— стой, ты стеснялась попросить меня об этом? — темноволосая только сейчас понимает, как неловко выглядит эта ситуация, от того и заливается краской, кивая пару раз на вопрос пак.

— агх...милашка, иди ко мне, — хеджу обнимает светловолосую, утыкается носом той в шею и тяжело дышит, втягивая приятный цветочный аромат духов своей девушки. 

они стоят так ещё некоторое время, после чего, чэвон клюёт сон в пухлые губки и отправляет ту готовить всё для покраски волос. 

хеджу, сидя на полу, чтобы не запачкать свою же кровать, открывает упаковку с краской и по инструкции выливает всё содержимое в ёмкость, а затем хорошенько размешивает.

— готово, — окликает темноволосая. чэвон убирает телефон, надевает протянутые её девушкой перчатки, в то время как хеджу укрывает свои плечи одной из своих старых, потёртых футболок.

чэвон берёт небольшое количество краски и хорошенько втирает в кончики темных волос. так проходят около двадцати минут, пока светловолосая не остаётся довольна проделанной работой.

— теперь осталось только подождать и смыть, может покушаем? — хеджу только радостно угукает и аккуратно, чтобы ничто и никого не задеть поднимается с насиженного места.

пока младшая бегает в ванную комнату и обратно, чтобы проверить наверняка не приобретают ли её волосы синий оттенок; чэвон раскладывает на постели еду, открывает коробочки, достаёт соуса и палочки.

— хеджу~я, принеси сок из холодильника, — девушка отрывается от зеркала и уходит на кухню, исполнять своё поручение.

когда хеджу возвращается с напитком, еда уже полностью разложена, а чэвон включает выбранный фильм.

— что мы будем смотреть? — хеджу залезает на кровать, облокачиваясь на «спинку», не забывая подстелить старое полотенце, дабы ничего не запачкать.

— «гордость и предубеждение», — и сразу же отвечает на вопрос в глазах своей девушки, — тот который старый. чэвон включает фильм и девушки приступают к еде. 

к тому времени, как заканчивается первая из шести серий, все коробки уже опустошенны, а девушки лежат друг у друга в объятиях. 

хеджу пальчиками перебирает светлые прядки, любовно проводит по щекам, обводя линию скул, а затем спускаясь к подбородку; едва нажимая подушечками пальцев на нижнюю губу, обводит их по контуру. чэвон больше не в силах сдерживаться, она меняет их положения, оказываясь на бёдрах младшей, окольцовывая руками шею темноволосой, пока руки сон крепко сжимают её талию. 

— что мы делаем? — шепчет говон в самые губы, специально задевая их своими. 

хеджу ничего не отвечает, она только припадает к пухлым губам старшей, мягко сминает их; прижимая ту за талию к себе ещё ближе, чтобы ни осталось ни сантиметра. 

когда воздуха в лёгких перестаёт хватать, чэвон отстраняется и сталкивается лбами с сон. обе тяжело дышат и смотрят глаза-в-глаза, улыбаются искренне и на устах каждой «я люблю тебя».

— иди смывай, а я пока уберусь, хорошо? — спустя какое-то время нежных, текущих поцелуев, спрашивает чэвон, на что хеджу согласно кивает, напоследок клюёт девушку в опухшие губки и убегает в ванную. 

когда хеджу возвращается в комнату, то видит, что пакеты с мусором вынесены на порог, кровать расправлена, а чэвон стоит спиной к ней и разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. 

хеджу подходит к светловолосой и обнимает её поперёк талии, прижимаясь мокрым носиком к шее, от чего девушка вздрагивает и разворачивается в объятьях лицом к младшей. 

чэвон спешно сбрасывает звонок и кидает телефон на постель. её тёплые маленькие ручки переплетаются с ладонями хеджу, она водит пальчиком по гладкой коже, улыбаясь мыслям в голове, пока поток их не прерывает вопросительный взгляд сон. 

— чудо ты моё, — шепчет пак и просит девушку наклониться к ней, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на губах той.


	3. одним жарким летним днём

девушки нежатся в лучах теплого летнего солнца, расплывшись на небольшом белом покрывальце. 

“устроить пикник было хорошей идеей, вонни.” шепчет хеджу в самые губы девушки, после одаривая ту самым прелестным чмоком из всех (по стандартам самой светловолосой). они улыбаются, сталкиваясь носами, вдыхая аромат друг друга. 

кожа девушек давным-давно пропахла сладкой любовью, вкупе с приятным ароматом выпечки, что готовит хеджу по утрам для светловолосой, а на возмущения чэвон, вроде тех, когда она сетует на свой мягкий животик, похлопывая по нему ладошками, пожимая плечами, отвечает: 

“просто я спонсорка твоих милейших щёчек.” и после кусает нахмурившуюся девушку за те самые щёчки, не забывая одарить их своими нежными поцелуями-бабочками, а после проделать то же с вышеупомянутым животиком, наполняя свои уши звуком приглушенного паковского хихиканья. 

сегодняшним утром, когда девушки нежились в прохладной постели, обнимая друг друга, тихонько рассказывая о своих снах, чэвон вдруг округляет глаза (хеджу знает, что её девушка так делает, когда ей приходит в голову идея, которую та хочет осуществить) и резко чмокает темноволосую в полуоткрытые губы. 

“пикник, нам нужно сходить сегодня на пикник.” говорит она после и смотрит умоляющим взглядом на свою девушку. хеджу не в силах противиться любым идеям светловолосой, так что она не раздумывая соглашается, отхватив очередной чмок, плавно переходящий в нежный поцелуй и “я люблю тебя” горячим дыханием в свои губы. 

всё утром девушки проводят за сборами. хеджу занимается готовкой, а чэвон складывает необходимые для пикника вещи, вроде пледа, средства от насекомых и тому подобное. естественно, они не могут обойтись без того, чтобы невзначай пройти мимо друг друга и не оставить крохотные ласковые поцелуи: в хрупкое плечико чэвон, когда та появляется на кухне; в щёчку хеджу, когда та бурчит себе под нос, проверяя правильность рецепта для своих котлеток. порой, девушки отвлекаются настолько, что чэвон приходится силой отрывать себя от темноволосой, чтобы у той ничего не загорелось на плите. 

“детка, обещаю, мы будем целовать очень долгое время, но только после того, как плита будет выключена, договорились?” говорит светловолосая, когда видит перед собой дующуюся сон. та заметно светлеет после её слов, она напоследок целует чэвон, целомудренно захватывая поочередно то верхнюю губу, то нижнюю, проводя языком по розоватым губам, а затем удаляется на кухню с довольной улыбкой на лице. 

после обеда, девушки располагаются в парке неподалёку от их дома. они кушают вкуснейший домашний фалафель хеджу, пьют свежевыжатый манговый сок и разговаривают обо всём, что придёт им в голову. 

покуда яркое летнее солнце кусает их разгорячённые от медовых поцелуев щёки, а прохладный ветер обнимает их сцепленные друг с другом ладони – они счастливы, они живут, они любят.


End file.
